


Дело

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Сильный преканон (аналог Средневековья во вселенной Зверополиса)





	Дело

**Author's Note:**

> Сильный преканон (аналог Средневековья во вселенной Зверополиса)

Лапой зажимая раны на животе, Мэри вцепилась в одну из лежащих рядом корзин. Аромат свежей, еще мягкой лозы смешался с резким запахом крови, светлое лукошко покрылось бурыми пятнами.

Мэри помнила, как плела эту корзину месяц назад — и как мастер похвалил её за хорошую работу. Это была его первая похвала с тех пор, как она устроилась к нему подмастерьем, и, видимо, последняя. 

В ушах стучало, но даже так Мэри слышала крики, и лязг металла, и стоны. В глазах темнело, но даже так она видела заваленную телами городскую площадь — мертвых и умирающих, с вспоротыми брюхами и перерезанными глотками, со стеклянными глазами, глядящими в серое небо. Площадь темнела от крови и потрохов.

Мэри приехала в этот город совсем недавно, но планировала остаться надолго. Ей всегда было тесно в родной бобровой общине, душно; поэтому, едва став подмастерьем, она отправилась искать новый дом. Город вначале пугал ее многообразием животных, но хищников в этом краю было мало, и вскоре она расслабилась. 

Теперь Мэри знает, что бояться следовало не хищников. 

Она не видела, как всё началось — обслуживала покупателя, а через мгновение звери начали падать как хрупкие осинки, и кричать, и умирать. Убийц было много, они прятали оружие за просторными одеждами. Все как один — зайцы. Крупные, гибкие и беспощадные. 

Покупатель среагировал быстрее, чем Мэри, и ринулся в противоположную от бойни сторону, но и там его ждали: все еще оцепеневшая, Мэри смотрела, как катится его отрубленная голова по брусчатке.

Она попыталась спрятаться под лавку, но хвост так просто не спрячешь. Убийца вытащил её и вонзил в живот длинный изогнутый кинжал — один раз, второй. Мэри видела, как лезвие с трудом входит в её плоть сквозь шкуру, видела и заячий взгляд, пустой и отрешенный. Боль пришла следом, как и осознание. 

Смерть была близко. Мэри чувствовала, как холодеют лапы, и из последних сил цеплялась за корзину, копошась в еще теплой луже. За собственными хрипами она едва различала голоса — убийцы говорили о перебитой страже и о том, что пора уходить: свою часть сделки они выполнили, семья в безопасности. 

Когда в покойный город вошли гиены, Мэри уже умерла.


End file.
